Traumatic Psychopath
by Lady Camille
Summary: Ia memandang pintu seakan sosok Snape baru saja menutupnya, menutup segalanya, menutup kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, untuk menebus segala kesalahannya. Dan kegilaan yang pada akhirnya menjadi jalan untuk menutup rasa kehilangan. DRARRY. M for Gore.


**DRARRY!**

Er.. Rate M for **DARK**, **INSANE**, **PSYCHO**, **VIOLENCE**,** GORE**,** CHARACTER DEATH**. Don't like don't read! See.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul **Please Don't Leave Me**, Funhouse. Peduli amat sama term-tralala kalau songfict dilarang.. What?? Admin jangan BAN saya.

Oke, kak **Aicchan**. Ini juga songfic, tapi gore, entah bener-bener gore atau nggak. :P

.

-o-o0o-o-

**Traumatic Psychopath  
**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © JK Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

............

_Penyesalan yang da__lam, kehilangan yang mendera. Fakta yang mengakibatkan trauma untuk menghadapi masalah yang sama._

_Kehilangan, ia tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalianya. Di mana ia terlahir tanpa sempat mengenal ayah dan ibunya, di mana wali yang baru ditemukannya terlalu cepat meninggakannya. Sosok Dumbledore yang begitu dipercayainya dibunuh. Dibunuh tanpa belas kasihan oleh orang yang seumur hidup akan dibencinya. Ia bersumpah untuk membalas kematian yang ia saksikan. Ia akan membunuhnya._

_D__an dari hal inilah perubahan di dirinya terjadi. Pelan, tapi semakin lama semakin tidak bisa ditutupi._

............

"Kau mau ke mana, Draco?"

Aku hanya bisa berdiri menantang di depannya, menghalanginya untuk mengemas seluruh baju-bajunya. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin pergi meninggalkan aku. Apa kurangnya aku? Seluruh tubuh sudah aku berikan, istriku Ginny juga sudah aku campakkan. Itu semua hanya untuknya, aku arogan, ambisius. Terserah mau mengatakan apa.

Baju terakhir sudah masuk ke kopernya yang sudah dirapal dengan mantra perluasan, dia memandangku—kalau boleh dikatakan sebenarnya dengan takut—nyalang. Lalu mendorongku keras, seakan tak mau disentuh olehku.

Tidak menggubris seluruh perkataanku, Draco mengangkat kopernya, berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar. Aku mengubah stategi, rayuan biasanya lebih ampuh. Namun, beberapa kali aku ucapkan permohonan untuk jangan pergi, tetap saja dia tidak tergugah untuk membatalkan niat sialnya itu. Aku memohon untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kali ini mungkin kesabarannya sudah habis, dia menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya kepadaku, membatku terpaksa diam di tempat. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku bahkan tidak peduli dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi, dia harus ada di sini. Denganku. Selamanya.

"Draco—" aku menatap mata abu-abunya yang selalu menawan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal, sudah cukup aku merasakan kehilangan, dan tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan aku lagi. Akalku berjalan, yah, aku ini licik. Ingat, waktu masih sekolah di Hogwarts dulu topi seleksi bersikeras memasukkanku pada Asrama Slytherin. Dan tentu saja aku hebat. Aku yang mengalahkan Voldemort. Oh, selain itu betapa pintarnya aku dalam berkelit membohongi Ginny. Hahaha..

Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu balas menatapku, "Kau itu gila, Harry! Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu lagi! Harusnya kau mendekam di Saint Mungo dalam ruang isolasi khusus!" dia berteriak, yang jujur aku tidak paham apa maksud perkataannya barusan.

Sedetikpun aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari mata indahnya. Sekalipun dia sampai bergerak mundur, tidak menyadari butir-butir kelereng yang sengaja aku letakkan di dekat tangga—ya, namanya kelereng, benda bulat-bulat lucu yang kubeli di London Muggle beberapa waktu lalu. Aku terus mengajaknya berbicara, menjelaskan apapun yang bisa membuatnya mendekati aku. Tapi ternyata dia berbalik, menginjak kelereng—dan jatuh terguling ke bawah bersama kopernya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, melihat Draco yang terbaring di bawah sana, kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga. "Sudah aku bilang, kan? Kau tidak boleh pergi, Draco! Kau nekat, inilah akibatnya."

Darah mulai terlihat, kulit tangannya robek, entah apa yang menggores sampai mengakibatkan luka sedalam itu. Napas Draco putus-putus, sebelah matanya memandangku sayu. Sedikit mengerjap, mungkin pandangannya mengabur. Tapi aku justru tertarik dengan mata sebelahnya lagi, mata itu mengeluarkan darah yang dengan cepat membasahi wajah pucatnya, sedikit lelehan berwarna putih juga terlihat. Bola matanya hancur karena sebuah bidak catur tertancap di sana memenuhi rongga mata. Aku senang, karena aku juga yang menyebar buah-buah catur itu.

"Mata indahmu jadi rusak." aku mencabut benda yang menancap di matanya itu pelan. Dia mengerang, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kakinya bergerak berusaha menendang ke segala arah, tapi aku menguncinya, duduk tepat di atas perutnya.

"ARRKHHH!!" dia berteriak lagi. Indah sekali melihatnya kesakitan, ini hukumanmu.

Aku menatapnya, buah catur yang menancap tadi belum jadi aku keluarkan. Erang kesakitannya terdengar eksotis, aku menyentuh ujung benda yang membuat Draco berteriak itu, kuputar-putar di tempat yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Setelah ini dia harus menggunakan penutup mata, sayang sekali sebenarnya. Oh, apa aku masukkan saja kelereng sebagai ganti biji matanya? Yang warnanya hijau tentu saja. Oow.. sungguh Slytherin.

............

_Karena sumpah itu, karena kebanciannya pada mentornya—Severus Snape. Ia terjatuh dalam rasa sesal tanpa ujung._

_Memori yang diberikan menjelang kematian. Yang diterimanya dengan pandangan yang sebenarnya mencemooh, dengan keengganan untuk menuangkannya ke Pansive. Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dilihat dari memori seorang pembunuh, seorang penghianat, hanya buang-buang waktu. Tapi ia tetap bergerak melangkah melewati Gargoyle._

_Penasaran._

............

"Sudah bangun? Kehilangan sebelah mata saja pingsan, punya kekuatan dari mana sampai berniat meninggalkan aku?" aku bertanya sambil menjahit tangannya yang terluka, aku jahit seperti menjahit baju. Dengan jarum besar, tanpa obat bius, dan benang nilon yang tahan lama. Jahitanku pasti sempurna. Tapi Draco berteriak lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit, Harry! Menyingkir! Menyingkir dariku, kau gila!" matanya yang masih utuh berair, dia bergerak-gerak panik. Namun aku menahannya dan menjilat matanya perlahan.

"Lukamu aku jahit, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." aku menyeringai kecil, masih meneruskan pekerjaan tanganku.

"Kau.. kau.." tangannya yang tidak terluka mencoba meraih tongkat sihir yang ada di sebelah ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"_Accio_ tongkat." aku mendahuluinya, tongkat Hawthorn dengan inti rambut Unicorn miliknya kini berada di tanganku.

Mencoba bangun? Tidak, tidak, jangan sampai dia bangun. Aku memutari tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakukan. Hahaha.. lucu sekali seorang Draco Malfoy gemetar ketakukan. Lalu kuangkat pemukul Bludger yang baru saja aku ambil di samping almari. Draco memandangku dengan tatapan yang meminta belas kasihan, dia seakan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan pemukul ini.

Sebaiknya memang jangan sok tahu. Jika kau memikirkannya, rasa kesakitan akan timbul lebih awal dari pada luka yang bahkan belum tercipta. Paranoid sekali kau Draco. Aku membalas tatap matanya sekilas, kusunggingkan senyum padanya dan langsung aku hantamkan benda itu ke lututnya. Mengirimkan suara yang sebenarnya tidak merdu.

"Aaaaarghhh!!!"

Kupastikan kakinya patah, karena jeritannya keras sekali. Dengan begitu Draco tidak bisa bangun lagi. Mudah saja sebenarnya jika mengunakan _Petrificus Totalus_. Tapi tidak ada keasyikan di dalamnya, apa menariknya dari tubuh yang membatu?

Aku mengamatinya, kasihan sebenarnya melihat napasnya yang tersengal dan memburu. Keringat juga membasahi keningnya padahal ruangan ini sudah disihir untuk tetap sejuk dan nyaman.

"Tunggu sebentar Draco! Kakimu perlu diobati—" seandainya aku Penyembuh mungkin akan kurapalkan mantra-mantra Healing—tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. "—kau tidak keberatan jika memakai obat Muggle, kan?" tidak ada jawaban yang aku dapat.

"Kau diam berarti setuju, tunggu sebentar, ya." aku bergegas berlari ke bawah, mengambil kotak P3K, sekilas mataku terarah ke dapur dan ingat kalau tidak ada makanan apapun untuk mengisi perut. Dan hari ini aku benar-benar malas ke luar rumah. Maka kuputuskan untuk mengambil benda berkilat tajam yang tergeletak di meja.

Saat aku kembali Draco masih meringis-ringis menahan sakit, "Draco, aku lupa belum belanja untuk makan malam, dangingmu sepertinya enak dibuat steak!" aku menyeringai, memamerkan pisau yang aku ambil tadi.

Dari dulu memang sempat terbesit keinginan untuk mencicipi dagingnya, sebagai perbandingan lebih empuk mana dari beef yang biasanya aku masak.

"Ti—tidak. Jangan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Harry. Ampuni aku, aku akan tinggal di sini. Tapi jangan potong kakiku.." kali ini dia yang memohon? Aduh, menggelikan sekali.

Sia-sia saja, pisau tajam berkilat ini sudah siap mengoyak pahanya. Pertama aku merobek celana panjangnya, terlihat pahanya yang putih. Pisau kugoreskan sedikit, dia kembali menjerit. Sungguh berisik sekali, tidak jantan, seperti perempuan saja sedikit-sedikit berteriak.

Tidak mau buang waktu, pisau menghujam telak, berhenti saat membentur tulang. Aku memandang kakinya yang menganga merah menampakkan alur daging yang berserat. Darah segarpun mengalir pelan. Kemudian aku beralih memandang wajahnya yang memancarkan rasa sakit tidak terperi, mulutnya terbuka, dan matanya membelalak nyalang.

Kembali perhatianku terpusat ke pahanya, sebaiknya aku potong bagaimana, ya? Tipis-tipis mungkin akan cepat matang, atau di goreng saja. Aku mulai mengirisnya perlahan. Tanganku mulai belepotan darah. Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan sihir apapun, biar tanganku sendiri yang bekerja. Kenikmatan saat darah yang hangat ini membasuh memang sangat menyenangkan.

Saat kembali aku lihat wajahnya yang basah dengan keringat, serta matanya yang terpejam aku jadi tersenyum, "Draco, sayang.. Tidurlah, biar aku masak dulu."

Kututup bagian yang terambil dengan kapas, lalu pen penyangga, selanjutnya perban. Menurutku rapi, tapi entah ya, selerakan beda-beda. Terkikik kecil, aku membawa daging segar ke dapur. Saatnya membuat makan malam.

............

_K__eterpurukan yang musnah dan berganti menjadi kegilaan berasal dari seluruh kenangan yang dilihat dalam Pansive._

_Sebuah fakta yang terkuak dalam keterlambatan, kenyataan pahit, kebodohannya terlihat nyata. Bagaimana bisa ia bertekat membunuh orang yang selalu melindunginya? Bahkan saat terakhir, di mana ia diminta memandang matanya, ia melakukannya dengan penuh rasa jijik._

_Lama ia terbaring dalam dinginnya lantai Ruang Kepala Sekolah, menangis penuh penyesalan. Memandang pintu seakan sosok Snape baru saja menutupnya, menutup segalanya, menutup kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, untuk menebus segala kesalahannya._

............

Setelah menyihir pisau untuk memotong-motong daging secara otomatis, aku kembali berpikir, kenapa Draco-ku ingin meninggalkan aku? Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menjadi—kalau kata Muggle namanya Psikolog atau Psikiater, ya? Entahlah, yang penting seperti itu. Dan kedengarannya keren.

Ehem.. Setauhuku Draco juga mencintaiku, bahkan rela membuang nama Malfoy-nya—dan itu semua untukku. Ya, mana terima keluarga Pure seperti itu salah satu anggotanya adalah gay. Semakin aku pikirkan, aku dapat menerkanya. Dia merasa bersalah kerena membuatku jadi begini, makanya dia ingin pergi meninggalkan aku. Ahaa.. kau tepat Draco. Aku jadi terlalu paranoid karena kau. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuanku, yaitu membuatmu tinggal.

Kau yang menunjukkan kasih sayang padaku, kau yang datang disaat semua pergi, kau yang begitu membuatku percaya. Akan aku jaga itu agar tetap sama. Selamanya.

"Ah, matang!" aku melambaikan tongkatku dan memindahkan panggangan yang tadi aku pakai untuk memasak paha Draco. Rumahku memang banyak benda-benda Mugglenya.

Dagingnya sepertinya empuk, tapi kupikir ada baiknya Draco sendiri yang mencicipinya lebih dahulu. Kuangkat potongan-potongan daging tadi ke atas piring, baru aku mau mengambil salad untuk garnis aku melihat seorang berambut pirang pucat dengan beberapa bercak merah merangkak di lantai, menyeret sebelah kakinya yang patah.

"DRACO!" aku berteriak, tangan kananku memegang tongkat, ingin merapal apapun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti, tapi aku urungkan niatku itu. Saat ia membuka pintu lebih baik aku menyihir banyak burung-burung kenari saja untuk menyerbunya.

Benar sekali, sesaat kemudian aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan. Tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, padahal sudah aku patahkan kakinya tapi tetap saja ingin kabur. Dengan langkah tergesa dan nyaris menabrak sofa aku menghampiri kekasih hatiku, dan sayangnya wajah tampannya kini semakin rusak. Kulit halusnya tersayat-sayat. Mungkin jika itu aku kupas sekalian akan lebih menarik.

Setelah merapalkan _Mobilicorpus_, kuangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada umpatan yang sesekali diselingi rintihan sakit. Sedemikian putusasanya hingga Draco sudah tidak sanggup memohon lagi padaku. Tapi sungguh, daripada berisik aku jadi ingin memotong pita suaranya.

"Bunuh saja aku, keparat!" desisnya, "Kau bahkan jauh lebih keji dari Voldemort!"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, "Draco, Draco, aku belum ingin mati jadi kau tidak boleh mati."

Pelan aku membaringkannya di ranjang yang sama dan masih basah akan darah. Bau anyirnya membuatku nyaman. Sesaat aku ingat masakanku tadi, tapi aku malas untuk mengambilnya. Lambaian tongkat menjadi alternatif, piring yang tadi berada di dapur kini sudah berada di tanganku. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan rasa danging bangsawan.

"Makanlah, Draco." Aku mengambil potongan kecil dan menyuapinya, tapi sayangnya dia bungkam. "Makan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan."

Tidak ada reaksi, Draco tetap diam. Yang akhirnya potongan tadi aku telan sendiri. Rasanya unik. Teksturnya lebih lembut dari daging sapi. Aku mengiris sepotong lagi, dan mengunyahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyaku saat melihat sebelah matanya menatapku dengan begitu tajam, pandangan khas orang-orang Malfoy. Dan aku tidak menyadari kalau tangannya berhasil meraih Hawthorn.

Tiba-tiba saja..

"_CRUCIO_!"

Sial, mungkin ini kecerobohanku juga.

"_Double Crucio!_"

"Arghh—" Aku menjerit tertahan, heran, dari mana Draco memperoleh tenaga untuk menyerangku dengan _Cruciatus_. Rasanya ini terlalu cepat, atau kecepatan berpikirku tidak bisa mengejar peristiwa yang tengah terjadi. Aku memang lebih suka cepat bergerak, dari pada para Slytherin sejati yang kebanyakan mikir sebagai tudung kepengecutan—tidak berani mengambil resiko. Tapi jika menghadapi hal yang tiba-tiba begini ternyata repot juga.

Mencoba bangkit meski sekujur tubuhku sakit semua. Dengan sedikit murka aku menghampirinya, menarik keras tongkat Hawthorn dan kulempar sembarangan. Tidak peduli lagi, rambut indahnya aku cengkeram.

"Kau berani memantraiku, Draco—ughh—" sedikit darah pekat mengalir dari sudut bibirku. _Cruciatus_ darinya berhasil membuat luka dalam ternyata.

Tidak aku biarkan Draco mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, gerakan tanganku yang menariknya paksa dari tempat tidur bekerja lebih dulu dari bibirnya yang siap memohon ampun. Tubuhnya aku hempaskan hingga menatap meja. Bunyi vas pecah mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh Draco, mataku tertuju pada serpihan keramik yang berserakan dari pecahnya vas tadi.

"..ary.. Harry..."

Suara lemah Draco menyapa telingaku. Aku benci. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku muak. Hatiku sakit—tidak tahu sebabnya. Mungkin jika aku membunuhnya sekarang dan ikut mati akan lebih baik. Draco mungkin menderita tapi aku jauh lebih menderita lagi.

............

_Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyikapi semua kejadian yang selama ini terjadi. Tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Snape mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu, kenapa Snape mati-matian menjaganya, tidak peduli ada yang tahu atau tidak._

_Ia hanya merasa menyesal, sesal yang tidak tahu mau dibawa ke mana. Tidak pula berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pengorbanan mentor-mentornya itu tidak sia-sia._

_Semuanya sudah tidak bisa dikembalikan__, yang terlewat tidak bisa direka ulang. Dan trauma yang dirasakan terlalu besar untuk ditahan jiwa yang labil._

............

Aku ingin membasuh tanganku sekali lagi dengan darahnya. Aku tidak tahan, tapi bibirku mengumandangkan tawa. Jauh berbeda dari perasaaan yang menyesakkan ini. Saat mengitari tubuh Draco yang gemetaran, saat irama nafasku lebih memburu dari permainan ranjang. Aku bimbang harus menghabisinya dengan cara apa. Aku ingin cepat selesai, tapi juga tidak ingin momen ini cepat berlalu.

Jika ada pedang Gryffindor di tanganku. Sekarang kepala Draco pasti sudah terpisah dari badannya. Atau jika aku memegang tongkat, _Avada Kedavra_ akan menuntaskan semuanya. Tapi ternyata aku hanya memegang pisau dapur, pisau yang sama seperti tadi.

Mengulitinya hidup-hidup—pembungkus raga yang terlalu sempurna itu yang membuatku begitu terpikat, rambut pirang yang selalu berkilau membuatku bertekuk lutut sampai digerogoti ketakutan seperti ini. Itu menyebalkan sekali. Harus aku hilangkan sekarang. Aku menggeram marah saat mulai menyayat kulit kepalanya, menarik rambut pirangnya, menggesekkan sisi tajam pisau di tepian tengkoraknya.

Tubuh Draco mulai kejang, dadanya turun naik dengan teramat cepat. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Mengangkat pisauku tinggi-tinggi—lalu kuayunkan sekuat tenaga.

"AAHHHHH!!!!" aku berterriak frustasi, bersamaan dengan terbenamnya pisau tadi disetengah leher Draco. Darah segar tersembur dari nadinya yang terpotong telak—membasahi wajahku.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada gerakan apapun dari tubuh itu. Aku menarik senjataku—kerongkongannya terlihat jelas, ada urat-urat yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ughhh.." aku terus berusaha memotong lehernya, tapi pisauku mungkin semakin tumpul. Berkali-kali aku hujamkan, tapi masih belum berhasil, selalu membentur tulang belakang yang keras. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Di mana persendianya?"

Akhirnya aku memilih berdiri, sebelah kakiku menginjak dada Draco dan kedua tanganku mencengkeram kepalanya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menariknya sampai lepas, toh sudah nyaris putus. Aku tersungkur, berhasil, kepala yang susah payah aku tarik tadi berada di pelukanku sekarang. Dari bekas potongannya masih meneteskan darah. Aku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Sesak. Rasa sesak kembali menyeruak. Bahkan lebih sakit. Mataku panas, bukan karena darah yang masuk ke mataku. Tapi mataku mengeluarkan cairan bening yang lain, aku menangis. Tangankupun sampai bergetar memegang kepala Draco, tiba-tiba saja aku jijik melihat organ-organ yang menyusun leher tersebut. Kembali berteriak aku lempar kuat-kuat kepala itu, dan membentur cermin sampai pecah.

Napasku memburu lagi saat menghampiri tubuh Draco. Tubuh itu dingin sekarang, tidak bisa memberikan kehangatan dengan rengkuhan. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Aku tidak mau kenyamanan yang selalu ditawarkan Draco hilang begitu saja.

Aku mengulanginya lagi, menghujamkan pisau dalam-dalam pada perutnya, menariknya ke samping dengan brutal, meluapkan seluruh nyeri yang ada di dadaku. Saat aku menariknya keluar, ada usus yang tersangkut, kembali aku hujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali. Tapi semakin banyak tusukan yang aku ciptakan, rasa perih semakin menyiksaku. Semakin sebal, aku berusaha keras menemukan jantungnya, benda itukah yang yang membuatku kesakitan? Kumasukkan tanganku pada tubuhnya, melalui sayatan di perut. Aku mual, tapi aku harus menemukan jantungnya. Jemari dan kukuku menggaruk dan menarik keluar apa saja yang mengganggu jalan, entah apa saja yang sudah aku keluarkan itu. Begitu merah, basah, licin dan menjijikkan.

Sesuatu berhasil aku genggam, sebesar kepalan tangan. Aku yakin ini jantungnya. Tapi agak susah, perlu tenaga lagi untuk menariknya. Dan saat benda itu sudah berada di luar, di tanganku, aku meremasnya pelan. Tidak juga—bahkan setelah jantung Draco aku hancurkan perasaan sakit yang menggerogotiku masih ada. Aku membanting onggokan itu ke lantai dan aku biarkan begitu saja.

Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan yang kini sangat merah. Darah yang mulai mengental, potongan kepala, organ-organ dalam berserakan, tubuh yang tidak utuh lagi. Aku megangkat tanganku yang lengket penuh darah, tangan yang melakukan semua perbuatan keji barusan.

"Draco.. Tidak.." gumamku lirih.

Sakit—aku mencengkeram kepalaku sendiri. Apa yang aku lihat menjadi berputar. Aku ingin berteriak tapi leherku terasa tercekat. Dadaku terhimpit perasaan yang tidak bisa aku definisikan. Dan pandanganku yang tadi sempat mengabur kini menampakkan sesuatu yang jelas, berpendar keperakan di hadapanku.

"_Aku—kecewa padamu, Potter."_

Sosok itu berbicara, tetap dengan ekspresi dingin namun dari matanya terpancar kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan sekaligus.

"Profesor.. Snape.." aku kembali bergumam, menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani mendongak. Tidak berani memastikan lebih lanjut apakah yang berdiri itu hanya imajinasiku atau benar-benar hantu Profesor Snape.

"_Aku pikir aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, __lalu kau melanjutkan hidupmu di masa yang aman seperti sekarang. Tapi ternyata kau justru merusak kehidupanmu sendiri."_

Aku semakin gemetar, tidak bisa bicara apupun. Tapi juga ingin tertawa. Perasaan yang aku rasakan ini, aku hanya ingin menarik Holy, merapalkan _Avada Kedavra_ pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tertawa. Menertawakan kegilaanku sendiri. Jika Draco tidak memutuskan meninggalkan aku, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Jika Profesor Snape tidak meninggal aku juga tidak akan terpuruk begini. Jika Dumbledore tidak membuat rencana-rencana gila—akupun tidak akan ikut gila. Jadi ini salah siapa?

Sekali lagi aku berteriak, dan terus mengulang kalau ini terjadi bukan karena salahku. Tapi mereka semua yang membuatku seperti ini. Mereka. Mereka yang salah.

Gelap.

Semakin lama semakin gelap. Ada yang menyeretku, meneggelamkan aku pada dimensi yang begitu pekat dan begitu dalam. Aku sendirian, dan di ujung yang tidak terjangkau olehku ada Draco. Ya, Draco yang aku cintai begitu utuh tanpa cela, berdiri bersama Dumbledore dan Profesor Snape.

Tidak. Aku aku tidak mau sendirian. Sekali lagi mereka meninggalkan aku.

Sekali lagi orang-orang yang aku sayangi pergi.

............

_Saat semua sudah sampai pada ujungnya. Menyalahkan siapapun tidak akan membuatnya menjadi benar._

............

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

.

"Ughhh.." Hermione tidak sangup melihat keadaan rumah itu. Ia berlari keluar, hampir menabrak beberapa petugas Saint Mungo. Ia menghampiri Ron dan beberapa Auror yang berdiri halaman depan. Kemudian menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Keadaan di dalam benar-benar mengerikan." Kingsley pun akhirnya tidak tahan, ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Matanya mengawasi petugas yang mengangkut dua kantung mayat. Dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, salah satu kantung mayat terlepas dari pegangan. Dan apa yang ada di dalamnya keluar. Menjukkan—

"Oi!! Kenapa aku beneran dimasukin ke dalam kantung mayat? Ini cerita udah selesai kan?" kata pria berkacamata yang kepalanya menyembul dari kantong mayat tadi.

Dan dalam serentak semua orang yang ada di sana bubar menaiki sapu masing-masing, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sementara Draco masih belepotan dengan selai strawberry serta mengamati hasil trasfigurasi kepalanya yang terpenggal dan tubuhnya yang menjadi berantakan. "Me—mengerikan."

Ia kemudian mengembalikan 'jasatnya' itu menjadi seonggok kayu. Sekaligus melambaikan tongkat untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan.

...........................Dan author digampar beramai-ramai.

.

.

Nyahaha.. Lupakan kalimat-kalimat tidak penting di atas.

Intinya Harry begitu gila atau saya yang gila karena kebanyakan dicekoki program? Pemikiran yang tidak waras juga. Dan memakai sudut pandang orang pertama pula.. Tu kan? Rasanya di sini yang gila itu saya. LOL

Berkenan meninggalkan sedikit review, feedback, rambling, untuk cerita gila dan tidak jelas ini?


End file.
